


(Not a) Monster

by MissMariel



Series: Fusion AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Horrible misrepresentation of philosophical questions, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, and just doing a quick Wikipedia search, die to the author not knowing anything about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariel/pseuds/MissMariel
Summary: In which Deceit finds that the light Sides can fuse apparently (and so can he...)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Deceit Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Fusion AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662475
Comments: 24
Kudos: 253





	1. Virgil

The first time happened in the bathroom. It was very late at night and Deceit was the last to get ready for bed, because he always waited for the others to leave first.

But just as he was about to start brushing his teeth, Virgil stormed in, mumbling to himself and looking around frantically. "Where the hell is my charger?"

Deceit grinned and stepped in front of him with crossed arms. "I can help you V, I saw it not too long ago." Virgil huffed, blowing his bangs out of his face, which fell right back in place, and grabbed his elbows. "Get out of my way snake boy, my phone is dying...!"

He spun Deceit around to get a look at the washing machine behind him, but in his shock the other grabbed his arms and used the momentum to continue the movement and spin Virgil around with him.

A dazzling bright light of purple and yellow engulfed them and when it died down there was all but one person still spinning, gripping his own elbows. After a while he stopped and blinked slowly. After a moment he looked down at his hands. They seemed normal, but also not? He wasn't wearing his gloves and the usually purple plaid of his hoodie had switched to a bright yellow. Frowning, he looked up at the mirror. His face was definitely his own, though it felt weird seeing it like this, like he wasn't looking in a mirror, but staring at a copy of himself. His eyes couldn't seem to decide what colour they wanted to be, so they had just split the iris and pupil into two, a brown one on each side, one blue and one yellow one. It was nauseating to look at. He turned away, pressing his hands to his eyes and shook his head.

"Make it stop, please!"

Suddenly the light was back and the next moment Virgil and Deceit fell apart to either side of the carpet, groaning and holding their heads.

"What just happened?", Virgil finally asked. The other just shook his head. "I definitely know and I really want to find out."

Virgil gave him a weird look as he got up, then stumbles towards the door. "Let's just never talk about this again, alright?" Deceit stared after him until the door closed behind, then muttered quietly. "Alright…"


	2. Patton

The second time was in the kitchen. Deceit had followed the delicious smell of freshly baked cookies to find Patton dancing around the kitchen. When he saw the other, the Dad set down his wooden spoon and slid over to him with a wide smile. 

"Deceit, there you are, just in time!" Deceit frowned. "Just in time for what?", he tried to ask, but Patton had already taken his hands and pulled him closer. Giggling the moral side started spinning them around and guiding him through a dance to a music only he could hear. 

After a while Deceit let his guard down, closing his eyes as a smile took over his face, he even started laughing a bit. "Patton...! Don't-" The other giggled and spun them faster. Suddenly a bright light enveloped the two, fading away after a few moments to reveal a single giggling man. His hair was a dark brown, like Deceits, but with Pattons slight curls. 

He noticed quickly that something had happened and stopped giggling. Wiping the tears from his eyes he said: "Patton, I haven't had so much fun- Wait, I'm Patton...!" Whose voice was that? It sounded so similar to his own, but something was off. Yet he couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly it was. Then it hit him. He'd sounded like Patton. But... He wasn't? He wasn't quite sure what he- Who he was, but it wasn't Patton. It wasn't his other part either. 

His eyes widened at the realization. It had happened again. What had? He wasn't sure. He had to sit down. 

He stared at his hands again. They didn't look any different than normally, yet they did so much. He had one to many. God knew how monstrous his face must look. His breathing picked up and he clenched his hands tightly, digging his nails into the skin. A sharp, somewhat unfamiliar, but at the same time very familiar pain shot up his arms. 

And just like that the light was back and soon enough Patton sat on Deceits lap, looking up at the other side in shock. "Deceit..." But Deceit just shook his head, quickly setting Patton down on his own two feet and rushing out of the kitchen before he could see the tears threatening to spill. 

Patton couldn't do anything but look after him, worry and confusion written clearly on his face. 


	3. Roman

The third time was in the ballroom Roman had created. Deceit walked past the partially closed door when he saw the other side. Roman held his arms out in front of him and gracefully twirled around the room as quiet music played. Deceit couldn't help but stop and stare, completely forgetting where he had wanted to go. 

After a moment Roman sighed and dropped his arms, the music stopping instantly. Deceit took that as a chance to enter, his clapping only slightly muffled by his gloves. Roman looked up, startled. "What are you doing in here?" 

"Well, I just had to watch you dance, my dear prince. You really haven't gotten any better at all." With a frustrated sigh Roman ran his hand through his hair. "Do you think I don't know that? I can't keep my arms in the right position without a partner and I keep getting out of sync...!" Deceits mismatched eyes widened and he quickly held up his hands as if to console the prince. "No no, that was a lie, Roman...! Although...", he smirked slightly, "I'm certain I know how to help your problem." 

"What do you- Oh!" Roman was cut short as Deceit took his hand and brought them into position. With a snap the music started again and Deceit led him around the room, mimicking the graceful dance he had watched the other perform just moments ago. Roman followed him, eyes closed and completely giving himself over to the music and the man in his arms, who watched his face with a proud smile. This regal prince, this full package of strong muscles and unbridled creativity, was trusting him so fully that he'd close his eyes… 

A bright golden light enveloped the two of them. When it faded away only one was left standing. He was tall, the long golden cape falling down one shoulder. One arm was stretched high above his head, showing off the bright red nail polish on his nails. Another hand with a golden glove sat sassily on his hip. A second pair of hands- Wait what? 

He stumbled slightly, dropping his dramatic pose and staring at the clutched hands in front of him. They were his, no doubt about it, both his glove and nail polish. A sudden hysteria taking over him he reached to his face with his gloved hands as if to check for other abnormalities. When he couldn't seem to find any - his eyes seemed to be normal this time around as well - he lowered his hands again. Looking down he saw the hands with the nail polish clenching and unclenching. Slowly a new feeling crept closer to the surface: curiosity. What was this-

Nope, no, he's not doing this. And with that the light appeared again and in the next moment Deceit fell to his knees, all but scrambling to get up and run away. "Deceit, wait!", Roman tried to call after him, but he had already left the ballroom and fled to his own.


	4. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, the announced misrepresentation of philosophical questions! Please don't be too hard on me, I wrote this at like 11 pm after a quick Wikipedia search  
> Anyway, yeah, this got kinda long bc the nerds were feeling talkative, hope you enjoy!

The fourth time was in Logans bedroom. Deceit was walking down the hallway again, when a voice called out to him from the logical sides room. "Deceit, perfect! I need your assistance. If you have a moment..." His voice did not have his usual calmness in it. Instead it sounded confused, almost a bit disturbed. Not at all worried about this fact, Deceit decided to go check it out. 

"Logan? You didn't call me, what's going on?" Poking his head into the room, he saw the other standing next to his desk, which was as always littered with stray papers he used to note down important thoughts and ideas. ~~A habit he did not at all pick up from Roman.~~

Logan looked up, took a deep breath and just said, with a completely straight face: "This sentence is a lie." Shaking his head in confusion Deceit stepped in. "What do you..." 

"I'm just-" The nerd threw his hands into the air, actually, visibly frustrated. "I don't understand. Does that mean it's a lie or a truth?" He sighed, running a hand through his already quite tousled hair. He must've really been thinking hard about this, if he was already in such an unruly state: His hair far from its usual straight order, his tie slightly loosened and the top button of his shirt open. Frowning Deceit stepped closer. Logan seemed calmer now- No, not calm, resigned. 

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is this: Would you do me the favor- You as a master of lies and deception have to know something about it." Deceit looked surprised for a moment, but then quickly put on a smug smile. "Well first of all, it's called the Liar Paradox, my dear nerd, and it's been around since 6,000 bc." Quirking one eyebrow, Logan stepped closer and placed his hands on the others arms, slowly sliding them down to his elbows. "Oh really?" Deceit swallowed heavily at how close he was and nodded hesitantly. "Really..." 

"That's fascinating..." Logan glanced at him for just a moment, before spinning him around and pushing him down on the bed. "Tell me more." Deceit stared at him. He had just very narrowly avoided being sucked into that light again, but with how Logan was acting he was really not making it easy for him. The other sat down, took out a notebook and a pen and gave him an inquiring look. "So?" 

Finally Deceit managed to take a deep breath and started explaining: "Well, you see... It's like... Imagine an equation. A = "This sentence is a lie", right? But that would mean that A = "A = false", wouldn't it?" Logan looked up from where he was eagerly taking notes. "But then how does one determine whether or not the sentence is true?" Deceit made a gesture and continued as the other kept writing. "Different people have different opinions on that, but what most of them seem to be able to agree on is that... The sentence is both true and false." He looked to the side. "And you shouldn't always have to apply such values to everything..." Logan was silent for a long moment, before putting away his notebook and standing up. "I suppose that is true..." 

The smaller looked up at him to find him standing there with a tiny smile and his hand reaching out to him. Hesitantly he took it. "Well then... Thank you for your help." With that Logan pulled him to his feet... Maybe with a bit too much force, as Deceit stumbled and went crashing into him. In an attempt to catch him, Logan wrapped his arms and a bright blue light around him. 

After a moment he felt it was safe to unwrap his arms from himself. Good god, he was feeling dizzy, what happened? He tried shaking his head to clear the fuzz, but that only made it worse. Something wasn't right... Wait. He knew this feeling. He groaned slightly as the realisation hit him. He had done it again, hadn't he? But something was different this time. He felt calmer. Yes, there was still the guilt about what he did and the fear of the unknown, but it was mostly overshadowed by a silent inquiry. He decided to just wait this one out. He wrapped his arms back around himself and rested his chin on his knees, wondering why it was like this this time. 

It would end at some point, right? He couldn't- He couldn't stay like this forever, right? He started shaking as he felt the inquiring feeling poke at the back of his mind. The shaking increased until he started glowing again. But the light wasn't strong enough to disappear in it. Instead he... Changed. His two mouths moved closer together until they became one. It wasn't painful, just weird, and his lips quirked into a small smile. "The mind wants to know what it is." 

Deceits eyes snapped open and immediately closed again tightly to keep out the bright light. After it disappeared he quickly pushed Logans arms off of himself and stumbled out of the room, holding his head. Logan jumped up to follow him, reaching out as if to grab his cape. "Deceit, wait! Deceit! " He ran after him into the hallway, where he saw him disappear into his room. " _Dorian!_ " Logan stopped, dropping his hand and frowning in confusion. "Who's Dorian...?", he mumbled to himself. 

Inside his room Deceit was curled up on the bed, clutching his head. Where did that voice come from? That hadn't been his thought... What happened? And why did it keep happening?


	5. The others

Later that evening, really almost night already, Logan called the other sides to his room. "So", he said, leaning against his desk with his arms crossed. "I'm certain you're wondering why I called you here." 

"This is about Deceit, isn't it?" Roman didn't look up from where he sat on the ground, one leg stretched out and his arms loosely holding onto the other one. Pattons eyes widened slightly and he sat up. He'd been hanging his head off the side of the bed next to Virgil, but now laid on his stomach between the anxious side and Roman. 

"So you've noticed it too?" Virgil fiddled with a loose thread on one of his hoodie sleeves. "What exactly should we have noticed?" 

"Deceit fused with me..." Roman sounded deep in thought, looking up at Logan after moment to direct his question at him: "How did _Deceit_ fuse with me?" Logan sighed, hating to admit that he didn't know. "I didn't think it possible, but he fused with me too." He frowned slightly, looking off to the side as he thought back to their joined consciousness. "He didn't seem surprised though..." 

"Probably because you were the last of us to fuse with him specs" Surprised Logan pushed his just referenced glasses up. "So he... So it happened with all of you too?" They all nodded. "When?" Patton looked to the side sheepishly. "This morning, when I was baking cookies..." Virgil pushed himself up on his elbows and looked over at Logan. "Last night." 

"He helped me with dance practice this afternoon." Roman pushed out his chest as he looked up at Logan. "What about you?" He crossed his arms and looked straight back at the prince. "He was here approximately half an hour before you arrived." 

There was a moment of silence before Patton looked up and asked: "Well, what do we do now? I mean... Someone is gonna have to talk to him about this." Now it was Virgils turn to look away as he mumbled: "Well, uhm... Emile always helped me when I struggled with that…"

"That's a great idea kiddo!" Patton jumped up, smiling brightly, and held out his hand to Logan. "D'you want to?" Logan nodded and got up, straightening his tie and adjusting his glasses before taking his hand. He tilted his head with a small smile. "Ready when you are." His smile shifted into something more comfortable when he pulled the other closer. 

Patton spun around until his back met Logans and both their arms were wrapped around him. He tilted his head up to smile at the other warmly. Logan closed his eyes, mirroring his soft smile, and started swaying them both from side to side gently. Patton moved his hands further up his arms until he suddenly spun around, wrapped his arms gingerly around Logans neck and pulled him down into a gentle kiss. And just in that moment a bright, light blue light enveloped them. It grew in size until it even towered over Roman and after a moment subsided again. The fusion still smiled with closed eyes as he stretched his arms above his head. He let out a satisfied sigh as his joints popped quietly. Then he opened his eyes - brown with a pinkish shine around them - and smiled brightly at the other two sides. "Well", Emile said cheerfully and fixed his light blue tie. "Let's get to work."


	6. Dorian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here we go again, final chapter for this one, BUT a Remus-centric sequel is in the works already!

Deceit curled up on his bed, breathing heavily and pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes. He would not cry. There was absolutely no reason to cry right now. Everything was just fine, just a normal day. After a moment he sat up, taking a deep breath. He could do this. He'd just go about his normal day and... Ignore the others as much as possible. Yeah, he thought wiping his hands over his face, he could do that. Everything would be fine. 

There was a knock on his door and a second later a voice called out to him: "Deceit, darling, can I come in?" He sighed in relief, it was just Patton. "The door is locked." Aforementioned door, which was obviously not locked, opened slowly and a head poked in. Deceit sniffled slightly. "Hey Patton..." 

His eyes widened, because the body that followed the head was definitely not Pattons. First of, he was way too tall to be Patton and he'd never seen him wear anything even remotely similar to a beige suit and blue tie. 

Quickly he scrambled back on the bed, trying to get away from the other. "Who are you? What are you doing here? And why-" He lifted his hands, stepping closer in an attempt to calm Deceit down. "Hey, hey. It's alright kiddo, I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Deceit stared at him. "You're not Patton." Shaking his head the taller figure sat down, keeping his distance as to not disturb him any further. 

"Who are you then?" Smiling reassuringly he held out his hand. Deceit hesitated, looking between him and his hand suspiciously. After a few seconds he took it carefully. "My name is Emile. I'm a fusion. And I'm here to help you, darling." There was a long moment of silence while he tried to understand what he'd just been told. "A fusion...?" Emile nodded, smiling brightly now. "Yup!" Deceit continued to stare at him in disbelief. "That's it. I'm going crazy." 

"You're not." Virgil leaned against the doorframe of the still open door with his arms crossed. With a heavy sigh he pushed himself off of the wood and into the room, revealing Roman behind him. "All of this is completely real." The fanciful side smirked and sauntered into the room, coming over to lean on Emiles shoulder. "You were taking a bit long, so we came to check on you guys. Everything alright?" 

Virgil sighed as he looked over at the trembling Deceit. He'd opted for leaning against his wardrobe now instead, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "So I guess we'll have to give him The Talk now, huh?" Deceit looked up with wide, almost fearful eyes. "The talk?" To be quite honest he was scared the others would reveal how much they despised him now. All his attempts at fusion were not only against their explicit consent, he'd also turned them all into monsters. Surely they'd kick him out of the mind palace now, make him go back to the darkness that he came from. He didn't notice his breathing going quicker until a hand hesitantly touched his shoulder. His eyes snapped up to find Emile smiling down at him sympathetically. "I'm... We're sorry. Do you want us to unfuse?" 

"No..." Deceit shook his head slowly, not looking up at them to avoid letting them see the tears gathering in his eyes. But Emile must've noticed anyway, because as he nodded, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of tissues, offering them to him. "Alright darling... Here. Grab some tissues and let's work out some issues." Deceit took them, before the words properly registered in his mind. He looked up in confusion. "What?" 

Emile giggled brightly. "See, you're already not crying anymore...!" Deceit stared at him completely dumbfounded. Had the fusion lost his mind now? Virgil shook his head slightly. "He likes to be a therapist, just play along Dee." Emile turned around to glare at him. "I am a therapist, Virgil." Virgil sighed and smiled slightly at the taller. "Of course Em..." Emile gave a sharp nod. "Thank you." 

"Uh guys? Could we get back on track?" Roman jerked his head in Deceits direction, who was still watching them, not at all believing that this was actually happening. Emile nodded and cleared his throat, turning back to him. "Yes, of course." He smiled at the smallest side reassuringly. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions." 

"I- Y-Yeah. Well... No, actually, just- Why and how and-" He cut off entirely with a heavy sigh, letting his arms, which had been gesturing frantically just moments before, drop into his lap. Emile nodded. "I understand it. It isn't easy for you. But this isn't a bad thing...!" He leaned forward and took his hands gently into his much bigger ones. "But..." Deceit pulled his hands away, refusing to look up at the others. "I made them all horrible... I made all of you horrible." 

"No no dear...! What happened wasn't horrible, it was completely normal. It was your first time fusing after all. You were confused and didn't know what was going on." Emile smiled at him reassuringly and a tiny bit amused at his next words. "You should've seen Moxie when they first formed...!" 

"Missy..." Virgil mumbled with crossed arms, looking at the ground. "Right", Emile corrected himself, adjusting his glasses with a very Logan-like gesture. "You were preferring Missy lately." Virgil nodded, smiling slightly. Deceit frowned. "Who's Missy?" 

"They're a fusion of Patton and me", Virgil elaborated. Roman noticed Deceits still apparent confusion and took a step closer, holding out his hand. "Perhaps we should just show you." Remembering his first time fusing with the prince - all those arms - Deceits eyes widened impossibly and he scrambled back on the bed until his back hit the wall. He was shaking his head quickly and waving his hands in front of himself. "No! No please don't, please-" Emile gently pushed Roman's hand away and smiled at Deceit. "Don't worry darling. You don't have to do anything you don't want." 

Roman nodded slowly. Of course, he hadn't meant to hurt Deceit. So he turned and offered his hand to Virgil instead, a small smirk on his face. "Would you grant me this dance, my dark knight?" Virgil hesitated for a moment, but then uncrossed his arms and took his hand with a small smile. "Anytime Princey." 

Deceit watched with wide eyes as Roman started spinning Virgil around in what seemed to be endlessly growing faster pirouettes. The smaller didn't seem bothered by this, his eyes closed as he twirled round and round. Deceit was amazed to find that Virgil could do ballet… 

Eventually Roman let go of his hand and instead reached for his hips, lifting him up. Virgil, his eyes still closed as he trusted the other completely, gracefully extended his arms to both sides and one leg behind him. A bright golden and purple light enveloped them, quickly morphing both in shape and colour. 

"Hey gurls...! Guess who's here?" Emile looked up, smiling brightly, his eyes practically sparkling. "Remy!" The newly formed fusion grinned down at him and ruffled his hair. "Hey there Emmy. And... You must be Deceit, right?", he added, glancing over the shades that had appeared on his face. Deceit stared at him in utter confusion. "Who... Are you?" 

"Ah, of course. Allow me to introduce myself." Remy plopped down between the two, wrapping an arm around each. "My name is Remy, though you might now me better as Sleep."

Remy was tall, almost taller than Emile, but not quite. His eyes were hidden behind the shades, but at least he had a normal amount of arms. He was wearing a leather jacket atop a plain white shirt and the aforementioned mirror sunglasses. Hesitantly Deceit took the perfectly (black) manicured hand offered to him. "Nice to... Meet you, I guess?" 

"Nice to meet you too Dee- Dee... No, that's no good. Snakeface McGee... No. Mhh, what about..." Deceit watched him anxiously as the fusion thought about a possible nickname for him, fully expecting something even worse. Remy frowned, pulling away from the other two a bit. "King of snakes and lies- No that isn't any good either...! Can't we just stick with Dee? But it's so short and- Don't you dare say insignificant!" His voice became more and more distorted, Virgil's and Roman's original voices shining through, as he gripped his head and curled in on himself. Worriedly Emile placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down dear, relax. It's all alright." 

"You could also just call me Dorian, y'know...?" Deceit looked up hesitantly. Remy and Emile looked up in surprise at that and slowly Remy lowered his hands from his hair. "I think that's my name at least." A blinding smile split Emiles face and he hugged the small side tightly. "That's a great name dear!" 

Dorian smiled slightly shakily and hugged him back. Maybe he could make peace with this whole fusion thing after all. He closed his mismatched eyes and smiled happily as he felt Remy's arms wrap around them too.


End file.
